The Bohemian Life
by KaeGirl
Summary: It's 20 years after the movie. Takes place in the year 2010 with some of the original bohemians and their kids. Please read and review! I had to bump up the rating because of what's going to be happening with Leah it may be slightly graphic.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

** Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except for their kids which aren't even entirely mine. They're my friends. 

A/N: Anything with (brackets) around it is an action anything _italicized _is a camera movement.

* * *

**Mark POV**

Only four of us survived. Collins was the first to go after Angel; he died just over eleven years ago. Mimi was the next to go only three years ago. Maureen and Joanne are together, Joanne still gets jealous easily but Maureen's learned to tone down her flirting; they adopted a baby girl, Leah, who's know 17. Roger's coping; when Mimi died he was left with their fifteen year old son Brad who was miraculously born without aids. Than there's me I stopped hiding behind my camera, when I did I saw everything that I had been missing. That's also when I met my wife Lauren; we've been married for 16 years now and have a daughter, Christi, who's also fourteen. I still live in loft just like I did 20 years ago, although now it's legal and we have power, Roger lives the floor below in Mimi's loft.

**December 24, 2010**

**7pm eastern standard time**

**(No specific point of view)**

**Maureen and Joanne's house**

Joanne: Come on Maureen honey we have to get to Mark's

Maureen: I'm coming, you can't rush perfection

Leah: Mom, you said we'd leave an hour ago

Maureen: Fine, I guess I'm ready

(Mark's loft, Lauren, Roger and Mark are sitting on the couch with Brad and Christi sitting on the floor)

Roger: Where are they?

Mark: You know Maureen, she's a diva

Brad: Why do we have to wait for them? Can't we eat already?

Lauren: Their our dinner guests we can't start with out them

Brad: Fine Mom

(Maureen, Joanne and Leah walk in)

Joanne: I told you they'd be waiting for us

Maureen: Pookie, we're only an hour late

Brad: Can we eat now

Lauren: Sure, let's all go sit down

(They all crowd around the metal table with there being just enough seats to fit everyone)

_During dinner everyone's looking happy with plates full of food_

Roger: So Maureen finally given up the dream of actually making a change in the world?

Mark: Roger, don't start this tonight

Maureen: No it's fine, and no I haven't given up like some people

Joanne: I thought we agreed this was going to be a nice civilized dinner

Christi: I'm just going to go eat over there, some where

Brad: I'll join you

Leah: Oh what the hell, I will too

Lauren: Not so fast this is a family dinner so we will all eat together

Christi: But dad!

Mark: (shrugs) listen to your mother

Christi: But daddy! (Gives puppy dog eyes)

Mark: Fine, but you know that won't work on me forever

Christi: Thank you daddy

Leah: Let's go!

_(Kids stand up and go out on the terrace)_

Lauren: Mark!

Mark: What?

Lauren: You totally undermined me there

Mark: She gave me the look! What was I supposed to do?

Lauren: Let's not get into this with guests here

Roger: At least she talks to you

Maureen: I propose a toast! To all that couldn't be with us today Angel, Collins and Mimi

Joanne, Mark, Roger, Lauren, Maureen: Cheers!

_Goes to the group of teens sitting out on the terrace_

Leah: You ever think how much your dad truly hates Maureen, I wonder why

Brad: Leave it to my dad to hold a grunge for way to long

Christi: Probably has something to do with her having dated my dad

Leah: Probably

Christi: How's senior year going Leah?

Leah: Ok, Joanne wants me to apply to all these colleges when I'm not even sure what I want to do

Brad: At least your mom's don't walk around the house all day still trying to find their "song"

Leah: Be nice Brad he's still going through a rough time

Brad: and I'm not as well, I can't deal with this anymore, I'm out of here

_(Brad starts climbing down the stairs that swing down from the terrace is about 3 levels down when Christi catches up)_

Brad: What?

Christi: I wanted to see if you were ok

Brad: Do I look ok?

Christi: Fine, I get the message I'll leave you alone

Brad: I'm sorry; it's just hard for me

Christi: I'll go if you want

Brad: No it's fine I could use someone who can listen

_(Leah leans over railing)_

Leah: Are you guys ok down there or do I have to get the rents?

Christi: We're fine; we'll be up in a minute

Leah: Ok!

(Leah goes back to sitting)

Christi: Everything ok now?

Brad: I think it will be

_Goes to adults still bickering at the table_

Lauren: Well maybe if you didn't always give her, her way you wouldn't be blind to what she does!

Mark: Oh now I'm blind!

Lauren: She's failing half her classes! But you just care if she's doing what she wants so you won't be like your mother!

Mark: Don't bring my mother into this!

Maureen: It's not my fault you gave up on your music when Mimi died

Roger: I'm trying to raise my son all by myself and I didn't just give up on

Maureen: You don't appear to be doing that great of a job

Joanne: I'd like to see you try to do better

Maureen: What's that supposed to mean?

Joanne: You act like your Leah's friend not her Mom

Roger: Ouch!

Mark: EVERYONE STOP!

Roger: Its 9 now why don't we get the kids in

Lauren: I'll go do that

(A minute later all the teens come in)

Maureen: Are we leaving now pookie?

Joanne: If Leah doesn't mind

Leah: Let's go

Mark: Are you guys going to meet us at the life café tomorrow for our usual Christmas/Chanukah dinner?

Joanne: As long as I can drag both of them away from their presents

_(Everyone slowly leaves the loft saying their good-bye's as they do)__  
_

Christi: I'm just going to get some air

_(Christi walks back out onto the terrace only to find Brad had climbed back up onto it.)_

Brad: Hey, I hope you don't mind my Dad just started to freak out at me about my responsibility and all this other shit

Christi: Its fine, I know world war three is about to erupt between my parents so

Brad: Here we are

Christi: I wish I was as lucky as Leah she just has the rest of this year than she can leave, for however long she want, to where ever she wants, she can get out of this hell hole and never come back if she wants

Brad: That's never going to happen, you know her, you know that she'll stay here, she's what hold Maureen and Joanne together

Christi: Do you ever think our parents just stay friends to cling onto some little piece of when they were younger?

Brad: Why else would they still hang out together

Christi: It's so cold out here (shivering)

Brad: Here, have my coat, you need it more (places coat on Christi)

Christi: Thanks

_(They both look up and hold a long gaze)__

* * *

_

**A/N:** Please review, any suggestions of how I could improve this would be appreciated._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is just a discription of the new characters so you get a better idea of them, it's also a brief description of the 20's years between the movie and this story. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Character Description**:

**Name:** Leah Nicole Jefferson - Johnson

**Goes by:** Leah

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** Exact date unknown, but her adoption day is considered her Birthday so May 23

**Religion:** None

**Description:** Leah was adopted at the age of three. Not much is known about her life before the adoption agency found her the year before crying outside of the agency. She lives with Maureen and Joanne in their spacious pent house apartment. She's around 5"8 with cascading blonde ringlets. Leah has large green eyes and a very thin frame.

**

* * *

Name:** Roger Bradley Davis

**Goes by:** Brad

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** August 28, 1995

**Religion:** None

**Description: **When born Brad was fairly premature and was only given a 5 chance of survival. This was due to the various vitamins and medications Mimi had to take so she wouldn't die during child birth and he likely wouldn't be HIV+. He survived and was than dubbed "the fighter" by all of the other bohemians. Brad has Roger's green eyes and wavy hair but also has Mimi's skin and hair tone.

**

* * *

Name: **Christina Angel Cohen

**Goes by: **Christi

**Age: **14

**Birthday: **July 21, 1996

**Religion: **Jewish

**Description: **Lives with her parents in her dad's loft where they now live legally. Attends a performing arts junior/ senior high school where her main focus is on her dance. The youngest out of all the bohemian kids and is always considered the baby. She has long straight dirty-blonde hair. Christi has a pale complexion, blue-gray eyes and a very toned physique.

**

* * *

Name: **Lauren Hillarie Smith-Cohen

**Goes by: **Lauren

**Age: **35

**Birthday: **December 17, 1975

**Religion: **Christian but converted to Jewish

**Description: **Raised in a very conservative Christian house hold with her Mom, Dad and younger brother. As soon as she graduated from high school she severed all ties to her family and that is when she moved to New York hoping to make a clean start. Eventually she met Mark and the rest will be addressed in the "What happened in those 20 years?" paragraph.

**

* * *

What happened in those 20 years?**

After the movie things stayed fairly normal for the next year except for Maureen and Joanne having a commitment ceremony (since they can't legally get married). At that time Mark met Lauren through working on his new documentary which he got a grant for. Not long after Roger and Mimi got engaged and he moved into her apartment. Mark and Lauren became good friends once she moved into Roger's old room. Around that time Benny and Allison disappeared after her entire family went broke, also a family bought most of the buildings on that street and allow all the families to live there (with electricity, running water and phone/ internet lines) for low rent.

Eventually the relationship between Mark and Lauren turned the romantic route, when they were at a celebration for Roger and Mimi's upcoming wedding Mark proposed to Lauren who accepted. The next week Roger and Mimi were married at a ceremony with only their close friends there. Collins was becoming more present in their lives at his HIV slowly started eating him away. Everyone was happy they were all in their serious relationships. In February 1994 Mark and Lauren got married with all their friends as witnesses in a small beach wedding. At the beginning of 1995 Mimi found out that she was pregnant, and in the end decided to go thru with the pregnancy even though there were numerous risks involved. Eventually after a long nine months Roger Bradley Davis was brought into the world on August 28, 1995. Later that year Lauren found out she was also pregnant. In May 1996 Maureen and Joanne adopted Leah so they wouldn't be the only ones without a child. On July 21, 1996 Lauren gave birth to a healthy girl named Christina. Everyone was growing up and adjusting to being parents.

Everyone was getting very hyped to celebrate the millennium until Collins suddenly got sick and with his AIDS it quickly killed him. That new years was barely happy. Everyone was coping in their own way. After a while everything settled back into as normal as possible. It was going good until the spring of 2007, what started out as a cold turned into a lot more for Mimi, she was in and out of the hospital for weeks on end, some good some not so good. She had made up her mind and refused to die in a hospital, on March 18 2007 she died. The past three years were hell for Roger and Brad; Roger gave up music and refused to do anything but mope around all day.

And that brings us to 2010.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll have an actual update soon but this should tie you over for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Rent and the other characters are all of my friends imagination, she just lets me use them.

**A/N: **For the sake of this story all the adults with the exception of Joanne (who's 38) and Lauren all of them will be **36**. Also for the people that don't like the script format: **It is being reworked into a paragraph format that will be released but as a different story.This one will continue to be in script format.**

**

* * *

December 25, 2010 6pm Eastern Standard Time**

**The Life Café**

Lauren: Mark honey if we don't head in now we won't get a table, I'm sure they'll find us inside, I'm freezing out here _(Shivering)_

Mark: Fine, let's go in

Christi: Finally!

Lauren: Always the drama queen

**Mark, Lauren and Christi walk into the Life Café only to see it's completely packed.**

Lauren: See I told you this would happen, now what will we do?

Christi: And you call me the drama queen

Mark: We'll wait outside for everyone than go to the loft

Lauren: Well aren't you the voice of reason today?

Mark: Let's not start this now

Christi: I'll go back to the loft and head off Brad and Roger.

Lauren: Ok, we'll meet you back at the loft after Maureen, Joanne and Leah arrive

_You see Maureen, Joanne and Leah walking down the street._

Lauren: Just hang on we'll all walk back together

Maureen: What are you guys doing out here?

Lauren: Mark insisted on waiting outside for you and now they're full

Joanne: This is why we need to be on time Maureen

Maureen: Just let me talk to them, I'm sure I can get us a table

_They all walk into the Life Café and go straight to the Maitre d' _

Maureen: Hi, we'd like a…

_Roger is flailing arms in the air_

Roger: Mark! Over here!

Maureen: Never mind

_They all walk over to the group of tables Roger and Brad are sitting_

Maureen: Well isn't someone in a good mood? _(Sarcastically)_

Roger: What I'm no longer allowed to be happy?

Mark: We just haven't seen you like this in a long time, what happened?

Roger: I found my song…again!

Mark: And it only took you how long this time, I thought you gave up your music after… you know

_Everyone sits down, Roger, Mark and Joanne at one table; another table was pushed up and Lauren and Maureen sat there while the teens sat at a table a couple feet away. The waiter comes over and takes everyone's _

_Mark pulls out his camera._

Mark: So Maureen tell our audience what it's like to have a normal Christmas day with no protests?

Maureen: Boring, very boring but what's there worth protesting this year, there weren't any worthwhile causes

Mark: Well put, now Roger let's hear about your new "found" song, and what helped you find it?

Roger: It's, it's fantastic and it's like anything I've written before, it sounds good. I hate to say but it's due to Maureen. She got me thinking last night how I shouldn't give up so quickly

Mark: That's enlightening and slightly creepy. Joanne what would you like to remember about yourself on this day?

Joanne: I really don't know, I guess just live life to the fullest and of course "No day but today"

Mark: My beautiful wife Lauren, smile for the camera!

Lauren: No, Mark not tonight, _(Starts to shove camera out of face)_, Mark I told you get that camera out of my face!

Mark: And the kids

Christi: Da-a-a-a-d do you always have to do this? _(Very whiney)_

Mark: At least try to look happy

Christi: Fine _(plasters on fake grin) _is this good enough

Mark: Since no one wants to be filmed tonight I'll just stop

_Mark finally end his filming and puts his camera away just as their orders came to the table._

Mark: Doesn't it seem like just yesterday when we first met Angel after she killed Benny's Akita Evita?

Roger: I wonder what happened to that yuppy scum _(Very bitter sounding)(Takes a sip of beer)_

Maureen: How can you still hate him?

Christi: Here we go again _(while rolling eyes)_

Roger: He deserves it _(still bitter)_

Joanne: Last I heard from some people the floor above mine was that they relocated to Europe

Mark: This is nice all being back together just like old times

Roger: Only you no longer hide behind your camera _(teasingly)_

Mark: And you don't run away from your problems, that far away at least _(in a smart ass tone)_

Maureen: I've never seen it so crowded in here

Christi: I need to get air _(faintly)_ I think I'm going to head out back for a bit

Lauren: Ok, just don't stay out too long. I don't want you getting sick _(very motherly)_

_Christi gets up from the table and heads out the back door out to the ally. She goes out without seeing Brad had also gone outside as well._

Brad: Hey

Christi: You scared me _(startled)_

Brad: Oh, sorry

Christi: Hey, it's beginning to snow!

_Brad leans in to kiss her but she pulls back just after their lips meet_

Christi: What was that? _(Confused)_

Brad: It just felt right; didn't it feel right for you? _(Disappointed)_

Christi: I don't know this is all just kinda fast for me. _(Confused)_

Brad: Fast? We've known each other for as long as either of us can remember! _(Very pleading)_

Christi: That doesn't mean we have to go down that path! Maybe I don't want to, have you ever thought of that? _(Very rough and angry)_

Brad: Well maybe I do, have you thought of that? _(Very rough and angry)_

Christi: Maybe I do too _(Getting softer)_

Brad: Maybe I'll…_ (Softly said while taking a couple steps towards Christi)_

Christi: And maybe I'll… _(Very flirtatious while taking a couple steps toward Brad)_

Brad: And I'll just… _(Whispered in Christi's ear while he puts his hands around her waist)_

Christi: Than I'll just…_ (Whispered into Brad's ear while she puts her arms around his neck)_

_Slowly they go in for a kiss while the door is silently opened and Leah peeks out see them and goes back inside._

_The camera goes inside to where the adults and Leah are sitting._

Lauren: Are they coming inside, it's really cold out there _(Worried)_

Leah: They're kinda preoccupied

Roger: What? They aren't are they?

Leah: No they're just sitting there ignoring each other _(Trying very hard to sound serious)_

Maureen: Leah Nicole! You know you're a horrible liar just spit it out

Leah: It really isn't my place to say

_The camera goes back to Christi and Brad who are still kissing_

Christi: We should get back, my mom's probably freaking out

Brad: Ok _(Whiney)_

Christi: Thank you _(Baby girlish voice)_

_Christi and Brad walk back into the life café in a way that looked all too familiar to the adults. They brushed snow off each other similar to the way Roger and Mimi did after their first reconciliation._

Mark: Uh oh

Roger: What?

_Mark nods his head towards Christi and Brad._

Lauren: How cute. _(Very sweetly)_

Mark: Not the response I wanted _(Very tense)_

Lauren: What's wrong honey? Finally realizing that she isn't your little girl anymore?

Mark: I don't appreciate that. _(Turns to Roger)_ Your son better not break my little princesses heart or else.

Roger: Oh and since when did I take threats from Mark Cohen seriously? _(Dripping with sarcasm)

* * *

_

**A/N:** Please read and review, thank you for all your constructive criticism I appreciate it._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I don't own any of this...Really, I don't. Sorry this update took so long but school/ dance is kicking my ass right now.**  
**Don't worry I'm not changing the format I just figured this format worked better for this chapter. I also figured a short chapter is better than nothing so here it is!

_**

* * *

December 31, 2010 **_

_**9am Eastern Standard Time**_

**Mark POV**

Life is over. My daughter has started dating, I don't know how this happened, Lauren and I had agreed on 16 for her dating but no. It's not like I hate the guy she's dating, after all it is Roger and Mimi's son, and she could've done worse. I'm just worried, I know I shouldn't be Brad is responsible, how can I get this across? MY BABY'S ON HER FIRST DATE! Ok I think that's good, I could blame this all on Lauren after all, she's the one who didn't want more kids, yes it's all her fault I've decided. At least I got some good footage of her getting ready and her and Brad leaving.

**Christi POV**

I think right about now my dad's freaking out. Probably worried something bad is gonna happen when we're out. He worries way too much.

**Brad POV**

I wonder what Christi's thinking about right now, maybe I should ask her. No, that'd so all girly and creepy. Why is this so hard? We've known each other forever it shouldn't be this hard. Should I put my arm around her? I think it'd be ok.

**Christi POV**

Wow this is awkward, wait is he trying to put his arm around. Ow! He elbowed me in the back!

"What?" he asked.

I must've said ow out loud.

"Nothing really," I replied.

"What? You can tell me," He persisted.

"You kinda elbowed me in the back," I told him.

"Oh sorry," he said sheepishly.

More awkward silence, why do people like this so much?

"So what should we do?" He asked.

"Let's take a walk in the park," I say pulling him up from his chair.

I drag him outside while holding onto his hand; we walk through Tompkins Square park. We look at all the different critters we see. Wait why is my thigh vibrating? I realize that it's just my cell phone going off so I sit down on a bench.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hi, just seeing how your date's going," Great my dad phoning on my date.

"It's good but I think the signals breaking up," I say slightly guilty.

"Don't you even…"

"What, sorry, I can't hear you, chrrrrrrr," I yell into the phone, and than I hung up.

"Who was that?" Brad asked.

"My dad"

"Oh, I guess we should be getting back than," Brad replied slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, he's freaking out," I said.

We walk back through the park with his arm around my shoulders. When we got to the apartment Brad walked me up to the door we went in for a kiss and…

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews, that's what fuels me so please leave one!  



	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sadly.

**A/N:** Yes, I've found inspiration so hopefully it won't take me as long to update.

**

* * *

Christi POV (Journal)**

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. He had to ruin the best moment ever between me and Brad. So you're probably wondering what happened last night right? Well here's what happened. So we got home and we were gazing into each others eyes like they do in movies like the Notebook. We went into kiss and what happened? My idiot of a father swung the loft door open, camera in hand. He was saying something but I just tuned him out. I look up at Brad and he's muttering "this is fucked up," under his breath.

**Mark POV**

"You did what!" Lauren exclaimed in horror.

I drift back to two hours ago when I swung the loft door open. I was recording a intro to the film I was making about Christi's first date.

"**December 31, 2010 9pm Eastern Standard time,"** I said into my camera. Suddenly I heard a bit of sound outside the loft door. I swing the door open to see Christi and Brad only inches apart. The camera was still rolling.

"**Daaaaaaaad!"** She squealed.

I start saying sorry and just become immensely embarrassed. I heard Brad mutter something about this being fucked up like Roger always does.

"Mark, hello! Talk to me, I'm your wife," Lauren shouted into my ear.

"I was just over excited," I replied finally.

**Lauren POV**

I can't believe he'd do that, embarrass our only daughter like that. I feel so bad for her, I remember when my Dad did that to me and I was mortified for weeks. I think I should get Brad up here so Christi can at least spend New Years with him. I walked down to their apartment door.

"Davis open this door!" I yelled at the closed door.

"What, I really don't feel like going out so just leave me the hell alone," Roger yelled back.

"I need Brad, if you can actually drag yourself out come over and we'll be watching the celebrations in New York Times Square." I tell him.

Brad than proceeds to walk out through a crack in the door that was just big enough for me to see Roger sitting there strumming his guitar.

"You need to come talk to Christi and celebrate the New Year with her. I know this is what she'd want," I explain to him.

"While "Uncle" Mark obviously doesn't so I'm going to give him what he wants," Brad retorted.

"Well I think your bullshitting me. I think that you're scared that she'll break your heart or that it won't work out and my husband will beat you six feet under. But your wrong so just suck it up and talk to her," I bark at him.

"Fine, lets just get one thing straight though. I never bullshit anyone," Brad said with a smug grin on his face.

**Brad POV**

I walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Hey," I say to the solid oak door.

"Go away Dad!" She responded.

"I hate to tell you but it's Brad, not your Dad," I tell her.

"Oh, never mind than I'll just come, ow hey," I think she tripped over something.

"So did my dad totally freak you out and make you never want to see me again," I was told close to tears.

"I still like you, I'm not scared off that easily. If I was I would be long gone," I said.

"You're fantastic, you know that right?" Christi replied while hugging me.

_**A few hours later, it's almost midnight and everyone's crowded in the area around the TV**_

**Mark POV**

It's almost the New Year. I feel like we should be breaking a door or some thing down right now. Only 10 seconds to go…nine…eight…seven.

"Mark, I need to tell you something," Lauren whispered into my ear.

"WHAT?" I yell over all the noise.

Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…

"I think…"

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! If you want to find out what happens sooner leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of, but you already know that.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! That's what fuels me to write more, so keep them coming!

**

* * *

Mark POV**

_**January 2, 2011 5pm**_

I'm scared shitless. I haven't been this scared since there were complications with Christi's birth. Lauren thinks she's pregnant. We were at the hospital today so she could be tested; they told us they'd phone with the results as soon as they got them in. I'm on pins and needles.

**Christi POV**

I've decided that I need to confiscate my dads' ancient video camera, I'm sure he even had it in the 80's (A/N: it's the same one that was in the movie, lol). I think I'm going to go confront him now.

"Dad can I talk to you," I ask him.

"What? Don't tell me you've decided not to date again until your 30?" He said hopefully.

"No, I want you to stop taping me," I told him.

"Why, I'm recording your life here," I was told.

"You've gone too far! Hell, you even made a video about my first goddamn period!" I yelled.

"You did what," my mom asked stepping out of her room giving my dad a bad look.

"It was nothing really," He said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO ROBERT MARCUS COHEN?" my mom bellowed.

"That's your name?" I snorted, "He made a documentary about my first period."

"Can I see this film?" She asked.

"I guess, just don't do anything harsh," He said not quite sure.

My mom than proceeded to grab the tape wheel, put it under her foot and dig her heel into it.

"See not harsh," she said smirking.

"That, that was my masterpiece!" He yelped.

"I thought Today 4 U: Proof positive, was," I chirped in.

**Lauren POV**

Ok so I know that was very harsh but what kind of person makes a video out of that? Why can't Mark stop whining? All he does is whine, complain and than whine even more and his voice is now getting annoying. I'm probably just cranky because of how early the tests were this morning. I don't know if I could do all this again, Christi was a surprise but I was young than! I'm 35 now, that's too old to have a baby and raise one, when it'd be 45 I'd be…wait never mind don't even want to think about that. Oh god, why does it take so long to get results. Wait I should try a home pregnancy test, than I'd at least have a bit of an idea. I'll just leave now say I have to get something.

**Mark POV**

Oh god, I made her angry! Everyone knows you're not supposed to make pregnant women angry. Well than again she might not be pregnant, how could she we haven't in…oh wait, after the fighting on Christmas eve but we had to have used…wait we didn't have any and figured it'd be ok. Damn, we must've been so drunk and now, now we might be having a baby.

"Dad, earth to dad," Christi yelled while snapping her fingers in front of my face, "what's up? Want to talk about it?"

Since when did she become the voice of reason?

"I shouldn't worry you with it, really it's nothing," I told her.

"Dad, obviously something's bothering you. Might as well tell me or I'll just ask mom," Christi told me.

"Shouldn't you be doing something like homework or hanging out with Brad," I ask her.

"Fine, I get it. You don't want to talk; I'll just go see Brad. Might be home late, don't wait up," I was told.

Wait, since when does she make the rules, she does have a curfew.

**Christi POV**

I love telling my dad off, especially since he's such a pushover. I just walk up and knock at Brad's door.

"Brad! Open this door, it's me here," I yelled at the solid metal door.

"Oh, hey Chris," He told me.

He's the only person who is ever allowed to call me that.

"My dad said I had to get out so here I am," I say with a flourish.

"Cool, let's go out my dad's driving me nuts. Wait I'll send him up to your dad! I'll be right back," and with that he disappeared back inside. "Ok, I'm good of a couple of hours now."

We head out towards the life to get some dinner.

"You look cold," Brad told me, "Here, have my coat."

"Thanks," I reply as he put his coat on me.

**Mark POV**

"Hey Rog," I say as Roger walks in more disheveled than usual.

"Brad sent me here. Apparently I need to get out more," Roger said as he burst into a horrible cough.

"You don't look so great. Maybe you should go to the hospital?" I said cautiously.

I could see the terror spring up in his eyes as I mentioned the unmentionable. I know he's had issues with them since April killed herself, than being there watching Angel die…than Collins…than Mimi. She was the hardest they were so much in love and it tore me apart to see him hurting and me not being able to do anything. He still hasn't recovered which is affecting Brad.

"No, if I'm going, I'm going at home," Roger said stubbornly.

"Where's Brad going to go?" I ask.

"He turns 16 in a couple of weeks so than he doesn't need a guardian. If you could just watch over him," Roger asked me.

"Sure, anything," I tell him.

**Lauren POV**

Oh god only 3 minutes now. I'm in the bathroom at this hell like drug store taking a pregnancy test. I don't think I even want to know now. What if I am but something goes wrong and I'm stuck on bed rest. Or what if Christi feels like she's getting ignored and runs away. Nothing good can come from this. I'm not ready now or I was years ago but I'm too old now. Only a minute left. The box says if it's blue I'm pregnant if it's pink I'm not. Only a couple more seconds now…according to this I am pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own this.

**A/N:** So **Bold** is actions and _Italics_ are flashbacks.

_**

* * *

January 17, 2011 6pm eastern standard time**_

**Mark POV**

I'm officially going to be a dad again. What if I mess this one up?

**Christi POV**

My mom's pregnant and I have to move into the room currently known as the film storage closet. Ok well maybe it isn't quite a closet but its damn close. Brad tried to comfort me but he doesn't know what it's like to suddenly be replaced. Ugh, than there'll be all the nights the baby's up crying without any end. I can't live like this! I know what I should do; I should get my own place. I could live on the floor below Uncle Roger and Brad. They'd never go for that though because I'm only 15…well almost 15. Fine, it's 6 months till I'm 15. Are you happy now? I just can't handle this; school's started back up last week and that means I have to study constantly. Than there's Brad, my Brad, he's so understanding of all my highs and lows and everything that's been going on.

**Brad POV**

Why can't she get a grip on her emotions? One minute she's smiling and laughing than the next she's close to tears. It our parents, they're so fucked up that it's wrecking our lives. It because of Uncle Mark and Aunt Lauren that Christi's been all over the place, they're having another baby so of course she feels like she can easily be replaced. I really want to help her because she can't be replaced, no one can.

**Lauren POV**

I can't do this, I just can't. We don't even have room for a Baby! There's 2 rooms and Marks film closet, which is like a room full of shelves. Christi likes her room, we finally had it decorated a way that we could all live with than Mark and I need our room, Mark would never give up his film room. Maybe I should check.

**(No POV)**

Lauren: Mark, can we talk?

Mark: Sure, is there some type of food or something you want?

Lauren: No I don't while maybe some chocolate chip ice cream with coconut. But that's beside the point.

**Christi walks into the main room**

Mark: Christi why don't you come here, we can make it a family talk

Christi: I'd rather not; I'll just be getting back to my room

Mark: Christina Angel Cohen you'll sit here right now

Christi: Fine dad

**Christi sits down on the chair next to the couch where Mark and Lauren are sitting**

Christi: So what's this all about?

Lauren: Mark, I want you to take apart your film closet so we can use it as a baby's room

Mark: What?

Lauren: Since we built it in I figured we could move a couple of the walls out so it's bigger

Mark: Where'll I put my film than?

Christi: My vote is to chuck it

Lauren: Or put it on the empty bookshelf over there _points to bookshelf_

Mark: I guess that'll work

Lauren: That's it than

**Lauren POV**

That was easier than I thought it would be! I hate this feeling though, not knowing what's going to happen or if I'm going to be a good parent.

**Christi POV**

I get to keep my room; I get to keep my room! And dad has to give up his film closet, well he would anyway but I'm not the one who has to sleep in it. I think my mom's calling me.

"Christi! Leah's here," Yep, I was right she was calling me.

"Coming," I yell.

I walk to the front door to see Leah standing there in her standard jeans and Maureen's old leather jacket.

"Hey," I say to Leah while closing the loft door behind me, "why don't we head up to the roof?"

"Sure," She replied.

When we got up there we each sat on the old couch that sat there.

"So I heard about you and Brad," She told me.

"It's great isn't it?" I ask.

"Well it depends what you choose to do because it could ruin your life in so many ways. When I was in your situation I just had to end it," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" I question her because I was so puzzled.

"Maureen said your pregnant, wait you are right?" She asked me.

"No, I'm not. My mom is, Maureen probably got her wires crossed." I say with shock, "wait you were at some point?"

"Uhhhhhhhh," Was the response I got.

"Leah, I know that face just spill it," I tell her.

"It was after junior prom last year, it was a one night hook-up and I got pregnant. I knew I wasn't ready for any of it," She told me.

"Did or does Maureen or Joanne know?" I ask her.

"No neither knows. Nobody knows, so don't tell anyone promise?" She asked me with these puppy dog eyes.

"Of course," I reply and we hug, "some thing did happen between Brad and I though."

She gave me the quizzical look that means for me to elaborate.

"Well last week Brad and I made out in Central Park, we walked over there after school and it was all romantic and everything," I tell her with a huge grin on my face remembering the afternoon.

_**Flashback in Christi POV**_

"_Aren't the trees beautiful with all the frost on them?" I ask him happily skipping down the path that leads form our school to Central Park._

"_Yeah they are. Hey look at the sky," He replies._

"_Kiss me it's beginning to snow!" I tell him the way I had seen Angel tell Collins on an old tape of dads'._

_With that he leaned into kiss me softly on the lips. We continued to walk to the park; we took a detour to get hot coco at Starbucks and continued walking._

"_You have whipping cream on your mouth!" I say between giggles to him._

"_Well you do as well," he than leaned in and kissed it off my lips._

**In the current time Christi POV**

"Oh my god, you've become one of those cutesy wootsy couples!" She squealed at me.

I head the door to the roof close and turned around to see who's standing there. It was Brad carrying my coat.

"Your mom said that you need a coat and told me to bring it up," Brad told me with a little grin on his face (A/N: Think of when Mimi climber through the window in Another Day and Roger does that quick little smirk.).

I love him so much.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review, it's what makes me write the chapters faster.  



	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey, this isn't really a chapter, it's more a fluff filler chapter just to remind you of the important things that've happened.

**

* * *

Christi POV (Journal Entry)**

Just looking back on all that's happened since Christmas just amazes me. I have my first boyfriend, Brad, now, I've known him forever but there are so many things that he's been holding back that he's telling me. Than Leah's starting to fill out her applications to university, just thinking that this time next year she won't be here is freaking me out. She's like my only sister only she doesn't live here and we don't bicker, we're really close friends even though there's a 3 year age difference. My mom's also pregnant which is weird to me because I'm used to being an only child. I just really worried that one day soon Roger's just going to give up living and leave Brad which would tear apart our bohemian family even more. Valentines Day is coming up soon and I want to plan something for Brad and I to do but I don't know what to do. All I know, is I want to make it special because it's our first one together. Peace Out.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know this chapter was horrible but I wrote it to coincide with a contest I've decided to do for the upcoming chapter. There will be a couple people choosen (at least one male and one female) who will get to be featured in the story. How you may ask? That's a good question, when you submit a review you will be entered! The first couple of people will be the ones chosen. Just remember to put in the review what you'd want your characters name to be. So remember to review! 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So this chapter marks me officially having 20 reviews! I'd like to thank you guys that read it and review also to the people who entered to get into the story, you guys did in very interesting ways. Also for SpikeLover520 who didn't enter specifically but has been a loyal reviewer there's a store named after you that will be a common place. So enjoy this action filled chapter! 

**

* * *

February 14, 2010 7 am eastern standard time**

**Christi POV**

Well this is my first valentines day actually having a boyfriend and I really don't know what to do. I know he has something planned for tonight and the adults are in on it but they won't tell me what. I decide to wear a pair of unripped jeans (which is a rarity for me) and a red v neck sweater. I know school's going to be a bitch today because I have 3 tests and than every time you walk down the halls it's just going to be crowded with couples. Sure I have Brad and all but we don't do PDA's…at school that is. I feel jet lagged today because Mom was throwing up what seemed like all night, if that's what it's like to be pregnant than I never wanna be.

**12 pm**

**Roger POV**

I walk down the street where all the music stores are. I keep telling myself I'm just going to buy new guitar strings I walk into Ashley's, a popular music store among guitar players. I can hear strains of some new little known indie band playing through the speakers. I walk over to where the guitar strings have always been only to find that now its guitar straps; I stare puzzled at the wall when a stunning brunette walks over.

"You look confused," she said to me.

"I'm just used to the guitar strings here," I replied.

"Well now they're over there" she told me pointing at isle 3.

"Oh, I guess so," I say slightly ashamed.

"Don't worry we just moved them last night most people are confused," she told me. I finally read her name tag it said "Jenn".

"Thanks. I like your name," I told her.

"Thanks" she said blushing like Mark, "it's not that original or anything but it works."

"Iknowthisisgoingtoseemreallyabrubtandeverythignbutwouldyouliketogoforcoffee?" I ask her slurring my words together like I'm drunk.

"Sure, I get off work…Now I guess," Jenn told me with a grin.

Something told me life would get better.

**Mark POV**

Filming, it's what I do. My camera glued to my face gives me a calm feeling no matter how bad things are my camera helps me cope. When Angel was dieing I didn't film but was constantly hurting, hiding it of course, but I learned for when Collins was dieing and than when Mimi was. It at least documents them. I've learned not to detach and feel emotion, I just need the calm. I know when walking in central park I need to pay attention otherwise I'm going to run down another old lady. That only happened once and she was ok. I'm walking with my camera stuck to my eye when suddenly a hand covers it.

"What the…" I say.

"You can't even manage hello?" I was asked.

I look up to see someone I never wanted to see again.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her coldly.

"I can't walk in Central Park? Last time I checked it was a public area where anyone could go." I was told.

"I have to go," I say turning abruptly.

"Mark wait! I just want to talk," She said.

"Why should I? You just left me for Benny because daddy said so. We were engaged than I get a post card from you in Vegas saying "I don't love you anymore, I've married Benny – Cherry," I said harshly.

"I'm different now, just give me a chance," She told me.

**Christi POV**

I now love this holiday! So far Brads gotten me Hershey kisses and a little teddy bear holding a rose. I don't care that I got no sleep and am cranky or that I failed my bio quiz, this has all been worth it.

"Hey!" I hear as hands cover my eyes.

"Brad," I squeal.

"Ready for tonight?" He asked

"I don't know what tonight is because I haven't been told. Or have you forgotten?" I say jokingly.

"All, I'll say is I'll get you at about 7 tonight so be ready for then, oh and your mom has clothes for you," He told me, "aw shit, I should be in AP math right now, I'll see you at lunch!"

With that he kissed me and ran off to get to class. All I can think about is how do I know he feels the same way about me?

**Leah POV**

Usually this time of year depresses me; I've always been single and have to put up with couples like Christi and Brad being all sweet and loving. This year it's different, I'm not single, no one knows though. He doesn't go to my school, in fact he doesn't go to any school he dropped out 3 years ago when he was 16. I met him when Roger's friend had a gig at this little indie club and snuck me in. He was a roady there. I know he's probably mixed up with all this shit like drugs but he doesn't treat me like some little breakable doll. I walk to my locker where my friend Rebekah was waiting for me.

"Have any huge plans for tonight?" She asked.

"With a friend," I replied.

"Possibly a boyfriend?" she questioned.

"Make that a defiantly I'm meeting him after he gets off work," I tell her.

"Right, your rock and roll bad boy," She joked, "just don't do anything you'd regret…again."

With that she disappeared in her usual Rebekah fashion. I grab my books for periods 3 and 4 than take off just in time to hear the bell ring.

**Roger POV**

"So Jenn tell me about yourself," I ask sounding like some sleaze bag.

"Well I'm a single Mom with a teenage son who's out of control, the party scene and all. My husband divorced me for some leggy blonde bimbo, I got everything in the settlement but it's been really hard on James, my son." She told me, "Now what about you?"

"Lets see I also have a teenage son only he's a good kid that's busy with his girlfriend who he grew up with. I'm a widower, my wife died from AIDS a couple years back, Brad didn't take it well," I say.

"So those are our sob stories than," She said placing her hand over mine.

I look into her dark navy/green eyes and there's a bond between us.

**7:30 pm eastern standard time**

**Christi POV**

I know how people say it's impossible to be in love when you're so young but I am, with Brad. He came and got me and took me to the roof where he set up this picnic blanket, a couple of candle, a CD player and food from the Life. I wish life could just stay like this, it's perfect.

**11:30 pm eastern standard time**

**Leah POV**

Finally, he's done with work.

"Hey baby," He said coming up behind me.

"Hey," I say in return.

"Do you mind?" He asked pulling out a joint.

"Not if I get some," I say sexily.

"Easily done," He said.

He lit it, took a hit than passed it to me, I deeply inhale the smoke enjoying every second.

"Want to go watch whatever band's playing right now?" He asked huskily.

I nodded my head in agreement and we walked in his arm slung around my waist. We end up next to a group of his friends who are deep in the music just senselessly bobbing their heads to the music. The one turns to me a gives me a crooked smile.

"Dude, you need to loosen up," He said.

I was itching for a hit; I haven't had one since this afternoon during study hall. No one notices, I'm the oldest they assume I have my life under control. A needle is being passed around without thinking I slap my arm, get the vein to show and stick it into my arm.

* * *

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Review it? Reviews are what fuel me to write long action filled chapters like these! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I've forgotten to do these and I still (sadly) don't own anyone in this story.**  
**

**A/N:** So I just want to take this time to specifically thank some avid reviewers! So here we go:

**IShouldTellYou: **Thanks for reviewing so much!

**MeloniFreak:** You've seemed to reply to almost every chapter and I hope you like the rest of the story!

**BabyLezzie: **Thanks for all the reviews and you'll just have to wait and see!

**TheRealDramaQueen817:** Don't worry, your character will be in the story more. Not this chapter because it's more the main bohemians.

**PaceynMe4eva:** You'll also be in it more, hope you like the rest.

**SpikeLover520: **You've been a great reviewer through this story whole story so far and hope you got the reference to yourself, it'll become a fairly regular place like the life.

**TwilightTarabekah:** That's freaky how I got Rebekah close to the accutaly person...freaky!**  
**

**

* * *

11:30 pm eastern standard time, Valentines Day**

**Leah POV**

It takes a minute but the high sets in and everything seems perfect no Joanne breathing down my neck, no Maureen being insanely loud, no Maureen and Joanne acting like my fucking parents who abandoned me fourteen years ago on some adoption centers door step. It's just me and the music, I feel like I'm floating above it all, all the bullshit and romantic crap I'm put through with Joanne always threatening to kick Maureen to the curb, Christi obsessing over whether or not Brad loves her back.

"You ok?" James asks, "You look pretty out of it, it's really strong stuff tonight."

"Yeah, just slightly," I say than fall over onto the hard concrete floor.

Everything goes black all I can hear are faint voices, some I recognize, some I don't.

"Is she dead," A guy asked.

"You know a girls gotta know her limits a she as hell doesn't or didn't," another guy said.

Than I hear a voice all to familiar.

"What's going on…holy shit Leah," It was Roger, "what happened."

Silence.

"I asked what the hell happened," He barked.

"She took a huge hit, guess she didn't know how strong it was." James replied.

"God dammit, Mo's gonna kill me," Roger said almost painfully.

I feel suddenly limp, I realize that Roger had picked me up.

"Everybody clear out of the way give us some space, someone call an ambulance," Roger yells into the stunned silent crowd.

I fully black out, all I see is a bright, warm white light. I drift in and out of consciousness I hear bits of the ambulance people calling out fancy medical terms, Roger crying yes I know Roger Davis crying, I heard Roger also being questioned by the one person he wanted information but he wasn't a blood relative. After that I blacked out fully for who knows how long.

**3 am**

I wake up and see a dimly lit white room all these tubes and machines hooked up to me. It feels like a thousand pounds resting on my eyelids alone, slowly I open them to the best of my ability. The first thing I hear?

"Pookie! She's awake!" Maureen screamed.

I quickly scan the room seeing Mark looking so nervous and terrified, same goes for Roger, Maureen looking happy, Joanne looking like she was about to give a huge lecture. Brad and Christi were curled up together on the couch asleep, probably part of terror Mark's feeling. On the other side of me Rebekah sitting reading some teen magazine slightly annoyed at what ever the new fashion craze is.

"Water," I croak.

**Christi POV**

I thought something was off usually, I just thought nothing of it. I should've it's my entire fault; I've been neglecting her for Brad for two months now. I see a dark shadow walk by the door and double back than stick his head in. I recognize who it is, it's James, I only met him once but I didn't like him; he stays hidden in the door way which is probably a good thing as Maureen would go ninja on his ass. I gently lift Brads arm off me and more to the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him in a serious whisper.

"I want to see her," He said.

"Don't you think you've caused enough damage yet?" I asked him, "Or do you want to kill her completely?"

"I don't…I think…I think I love her. I didn't want any of this to happen." He replied.

"Just leave, I don't want you to upset her," I said.

He sulked off with his head hung down.

I walk back in and curl up to Brad again only to be startled a minute later by Maureen yelling, does she ever shut up? I hear a small sound, I realize its Leah asking for water, I grab the cup next to her and put the straw to her lips.

"Thanks," She whispered almost inaudible than slid back into sleep.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask her, so many things I wanted to know but I knew this wasn't the time or place so I gave her a slight hug than went back to sleep next to Brad.

**8 am**

**Christi POV**

Everyone's just sitting her now, no ones talking, Brad will occasionally squeeze my hand for support but I keep feeling this is my fault. Maureen and Joanne are waiting for the doctor to call them out and tell them what the prognosis is. Leah's friend Rebekah, who I've only met 5 or so time, is wandering in and out of the room with food and coffee for everybody.

**Roger POV**

I can only wonder what would've happened if I hadn't shown up to see the band last night after dropping Jenn off at home. She could've died there on that cold concrete floor all alone. I feel a vibrating in my pocket, I'm wondering what it is, I realize that it's my cell phone, I pull it out and look at the display and it reads Jenn. I walk out of the room to answer the phone,

"Hello," I answer.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee." She asked.

"I actually can't leave where I am right now," I whisper in after getting looks from the morning nurse.

"Where are you exactly?" She questioned.

"I'm at the hospital," I say, "My niece, she isn't actually but I consider her one, overdosed on heroin last night at a club with her boyfriend. She's in intensive care right now and no one knows what's going on."

**Maureen POV**

Finally after hours of waiting on pins and needles a doctor finally came to speak to Joanne and I. I want to know the truth but at the same time I don't, how could this happen how could I not see this? I'm her mother! We walk out of the room waiting to hear the inevitable.

"Mrs. Johnson – Jefferson please come with me," The doctor instructed.

We follow him down a narrow hallway that smelled of lemon house cleaner, into his office. We took seats in the hard leather chairs.

"What's going on with our daughter?" Joanne asked firmly.

**Christi POV**

I can't take this silence anymore, I look up and meet Brad's gaze I signal to the door and he nods in agreement. We walk out just holding hands.

"I couldn't take it in there anymore," I say with a sigh of relief.

"I couldn't either; hey you want to go get food?" He asked pulling out a ten dollar bill.

"Sure, I could use something it feels like we've been here all our lives, or at least in and out," I said.

"We have with my Mom and Collins dying," He said slightly chocked up, "and than with them just being in and out most of the time and Roger always having those scares when he gets a cold and now Leah."

We walk down the hall to the cafeteria where we find Roger sitting by himself. He sees us walk in and looks up from his cup of coffee he looks tired and worried. Brad and I buy food from the counter and sit down on the opposite side of the table from Roger.

"You ok?" I ask him.

He looks up wearily and than goes back to watching his coffee.

"It all could've ended," he said solemnly not bothering to look up, "if I wasn't there she could've died."

**Leah POV**

"Leah Nicole Jefferson – Johnson how long has this been going on?" Maureen yelled when I walk back into the room.

"Can you keep it down? My head's killing me," I murmured.

"Do you know how irresponsible you've been?" Joanne asked.

"You could be dead right now!" Maureen said slightly tearing up.

Maureen. Always the drama queen.

"You don't think I know that?" I say fiercely, "I don't know what I was really thinking all I knew was it made me feel good."

"Well the doctor said you just suffered some bruising and dehydration so you get to come home. Just remember that we can help you and you can talk to us." Joanne said going into lawyer mood but than slowly breaking down.

I nodded in agreement.

"When can I leave?" I ask impatiently.

"If everything checks out the doctor said you can this afternoon but we're going to just keep you home for a while," Maureen said.

I nod to show that I heard and than turned on the ancient TV that was barely hanging onto the wall. Maureen and Joanne sat down on the couch. Everyone came in from time to time to check on me, Mark with his camera filming as always, Lauren with a little teddy bear, Christi and Brad hand in hand, Rebekah with a stack of glossy magazines and Roger who looked like he'd never slept a minute in his life looking really disappointed. Finally I got to leave as I was walking down the hall I looked over and saw James sitting there. He saw me and jumped up I turned away and just continued walking down the hall.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews maybe? They make me happy and write a lot! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANY of this sadly.

**A/N:** So here's the new chapter! And for the sake of the story lets say all the people (Mark, Lauren, Christi, Brad, Roger, Maureen, Joanne, and Leah) all live in the same building, ok?

_**

* * *

February 22, 2011**_

**Leah POV**

I've been out of the hospital for exactly a week now and am bored out of my mind. Maureen and Joanne are barely leaving me home alone now; I've found ways to sneak out of my room to get a hit. James kept coming by everyday for the first couple of days but finally he stopped. I promised to Maureen I'd stop so I didn't end up like Roger but I can't stop it feels too good. I've learned to shimmy down the drain pipe to where the man is, shoot up behind the building than climb back up the drain pipe to my room.

**Mark POV**

Cherry won't leave me alone. She phoning and when I got out she's there, Lauren has no idea and I don't want to worry her. She's saying Benny left her when her daddy's business went under but she doesn't understand that I don't want her anymore.

I hear the familiar sound of our answering machine which I never changed: SPEEAAAAAK!

"Marky it's your mother. I know I promised to leave you alone when we were at your fathers funeral but I haven't heard from you since and that was four years ago."

Oh god, if I don't answer it now she isn't going to leave me alone, I picked up the phone.

"Hi mom," I say into the receiver.

"Oh honey it's so good to hear your voice!" She said, "well Cindy and the kids are flying in from England in two days and I really want you to come for when she gets here."

Oh great, now I'm going to get a guilt trip for never coming home.

"I'm not sure mom. I have to check with Lauren first but I'll get back to you." I said.

"Oh that'll be fine, just phone soon ok?" She asked.

"Of course mom, I have to go get Christi from school though so I'll phone you back later," I said thinking of a way to get off the phone.

"Ok honey talk to you later," She said than hung up.

Just as I returned the phone to the cradle Lauren walks in with Christi just trailing behind who immediately went into her room.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"My mom just phoned." I saw her face drop, "Cindy and the kids are coming to visit from England for the first time since Bob left her. She wants us to come; I said I'd talk to you. What do you think?"

"I don't know Mark, do you want to go because if you want to than we just have to check with Christi," Lauren said.

"I think we should, CHRISTI CAN YOU COME HERE!" I say.

Christi walks out of here room.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it," she said.

"It isn't anything like that," Lauren said.

"How would you feel about going to Grandma's for a while?" I ask.

"Could Brad come?" She asked.

"I guess if it's ok with Roger," Lauren said.

"Ok!" Christi said, "I'll go tell Brad! Oh wait when would we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon so we can get the good rooms before them," I said.

"Mark!" Lauren said.

"What! Trust me you don't want to sleep in the basement," I said.

Christi than ran off to tell Brad.

**Christi POV**

"Brad open up!" I yell at his apartment door in excitement.

"What's going on?" He asked skeptically.

"Where's your dad?" I asked.

"In the bathroom why?" Brad asked.

"My families going on a trip this weekend and you can come with us!" I said in one breath. "We just have to check with your dad!"

"Sweet, I'll ask him tonight than tell you after ok?" He asked.

"Sure! I should probably go pack though," I say kissing him and than running back upstairs.

I go right into my room, pull out my blue, purple and pink suitcase out and grab all my favorite out fits out of my closet and fold it in. I'm in the middle of doing this as there's a knock at my door.

"Come in," I yell.

The door open and Brad's standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey," I said.

"I can come!" Brad said picking me up into a hug. "What time are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow in the afternoon," I said.

**February 23, 2011**

**Christi POV**

We'd been what felt like days to Scarsdale, New Jersey. Mom and Dad were sitting in the front well Brad and I were in the backseat with the luggage that didn't fit in the trunk. We turn the corner into suburban hell. All the houses looked more or less the same. We turn into one of the few different ones. It was a two-story house that was white with pale blue trimming; there was a front porch with a swing and tree. We got out and went up to the front door, each of us carrying our bags. We were greeted by my Grandma than shown our rooms. Brad and I were in the spare room that had two twin beds and Mom and Dad were in Dads old room. All of us were still pretty shaken up by yesterdays events, at least Dad didn't have to get any stitches.

**Leah POV (Journal)**

I never wanted them to find me like that. Its how I ended up here writing in this journal about how I've fucked my life up and all that jazz.

_Flashback to yesterday afternoon_

_I was behind the building shooting up when I look up I see Roger coming towards me with an angry look on his face. He grabbed my coat, picked me up than carried me back into the loft. Maureen and Joanne looked up from cuddling on the couch when they saw me. Roger dropped me roughly to the floor at flung my stash at me._

"_What the hell is this?" He asked very loudly._

"_I…" I started to say._

"_You know what I really don't care I mean it's your life so if you want to wreck it entirely than go right ahead," He yelled at me._

"_What's going on?" Joanne asked._

"_I found her using behind the building," Roger told them._

"_But Pookie I thought you said she was in her room when you last checked," Maureen said._

"_She was when I checked an hour ago," Joanne replied, "but she also said she wouldn't use anymore."_

"_I tried, I really did but you guys didn't help! You check on me every hour and that's it! I bet when Roger was going through withdrawal Mark and Collins did more than just check on him once an hour!" I yelled._

"_She has a point there," Roger said well Maureen shot him a look._

"_We have to do the plan, this isn't working anymore," Joanne said looking sympathetically at Maureen._

"_Pookie! We could just try harder! That's too harsh," Maureen whined._

"_Maureen it's the only way," Joanne said._

_The looks on their faces alone was enough to tell me that I should be scared, slowly I got up and started to creep towards my room. Roger saw me grabbed the collar of my coat and pulled me back next to him._

"_Wha…What's going on?" I ask cautiously._

"_We're sending you away," Maureen said regretfully, "It's for your own good."_

"_No…your not…you can't! My whole life's here!" I started shrieking._

_I wrestled out of Rogers grip and ran off towards my room, Roger tries to block me but I kick him in the shins. I see him wince in pain but I just lock my door behind me and grab my suitcase intending to run away. Suddenly my door swung open and Roger's standing there along with Maureen and Joanne, I see Christi, Brad and Mark all standing there wondering what's going on because they just came down. _

"_No…no…no…no!" I'm shrieking._

_Mark tries to approach me but I grab the vase off my dresser and throw it at him with all my might. It hits him and shatters into a bunch of pieces. I look over and Maureen and Joanne look frightened, Roger's grabbing Mark away from me and Christi's buried her face into Brad's chest. I feel hot salty tears start streaming down my face. I feel somebody behind me and turn around to see that James had climbed up through my window._

"_I can't do this!" I yell in frustration._

"_Come here," James said calmly._

"_No!" I scream._

"_Come on Leah, I heard all of this and I'll go with you and get clean as well. Please, do it don't be stupid." James said._

"_No no no no no!" I say as he embraces me into a hug. I try to push him away but give up and fall into him clinging on._

"_You promise not to leave me?" I ask him softly._

"_Never," He replied._

That's how I got here.

* * *

**A/N: **I like reviews!   



	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I'm so so sorry for not updating, I've been busy with school and various recitals and haven't had time to work on this. I get out of school in about 2 weeks and than I promise more updates. Since I haven't gotten much of a new chapter (any thing worth people reading any ways) I'd figure I'd give you guys a suprise! So here is the paragraph format of the first chapter (I originally posted it as script), so enjoy!

* * *

Only four of us survived. Collins was the first to go after Angel; he died just over eleven years ago. Mimi was the next to go only three years ago. Maureen and Joanne are together, Joanne still gets jealous easily but Maureen's learned to tone down her flirting; they adopted a baby girl, Leah, who's know 17. Roger's coping; when Mimi died he was left with their fifteen year old son Brad who was miraculously born without aids. Than there's me I stopped hiding behind my camera, when I did I saw everything that I had been missing. That's also when I met my wife Lauren; we've been married for 16 years now and have a daughter, Christi, who's also fourteen. I still live in loft just like I did 20 years ago, although now it's legal and we have power, Roger lives the floor below in Mimi's loft. 

_December 24, 2010_

_7pm eastern standard time_

(No specific point of view)

_Maureen and Joanne's house_

"Come on Maureen honey we have to get to Mark's," Joanne pleaded at the bedroom door.

"I'm coming, you can't rush perfection you know," Maureen replied from inside the bedroom.

Leah their 17 year old walked over to where Joanne was standing.

"What's taking so long? I thought we had to be there by now," Leah questioned Joanne.

"Your mother, that's what's taking so long," Joanne replied very irked.

"Mom! You said we'd leave an hour ago now please hurry up," Leah yelled at the bedroom door much to Joanne's dismay.

Maureen at that point casually strolled out of the bedroom.

"Fine, I guess I'm ready since you two couldn't stand to wait," Maureen said irritably.

The camera than goes to Mark's loft where Mark, Lauren and Roger are all squished onto a blue upholstered couch. Brad had taken up residence on the matching chair while Christi sat on the floor.

"Where are they, we've been waiting for over an hour," Roger asked very annoyed.

"You know Maureen, she's a diva," Mark replied flatly.

An awkward silence fell over the group.

"Why do we have to wait for them, they are the one's who're late, can't we eat already?" Brad whined.

"They're our dinner guests so we'll wait for them," Lauren replied calmly.

"Fine, whatever you say," Brad said.

Suddenly the large door is heaved open by Maureen and Joanne and Leah walk into the silent loft.

"I told you they'd be waiting for us!" Joanne told Maureen matter-of-factly.

"Pookie, we're only an hour late," Maureen pleaded.

"Can we eat now that they're here?" Brad asked.

"Sure. Why don't we all go sit down." Lauren said gesturing to the metal table that 21 years ago had Angel dancing on it and 20 years ago Mimi almost dieing on it.

Everyone walked over to the table and sat down on the mismatched chairs. Things were going well for a while the adults recounted years past while the teens compared their Christmas lists. They all had plates full of food that Lauren had made earlier in the day.

"So Maureen, tell me have you finally given up the dream of actually making a change in the world?" Roger asked mockingly.

"Roger, behave," Mark replied.

"No, it's fine; and no I haven't given up on my dreams like some people," Maureen retorted.

"I thought we agreed this was going to be a nice civilized dinner where we would behave like adults," Joanne pleaded.

**Christi POV**

I could feel a fight coming on between the adults so I thought it would be best for me to leave.

"I'm just going to go eat over there, some where," I tell them randomly pointing at a corner.

Almost immediately Brad tells them that he's going with me, I guess he could sense a fight coming on as well.

"Oh what the hell, I'm not going to be the only one here. I'll go as well," Leah said.

We all started to get up when suddenly my Mom decides to try to stop us.

"Not so fast. This is a family dinner so we'll all sit here and enjoy each others company," My mom practically barked at us.

"But Dad!" I whined.

He shrugged giving me his sorry face. "Listen to your mother."

"But daddy!" I whined even louder giving him puppy dog eyes.

He sat there for a while contemplating, "Fine, just remember that won't always work on me."

I said thank-you to him and Brad, Leah and I got up from the table and walked out onto the terrace.

**Mark POV**

I knew I was in for it now. Lauren always hates how I let Christi do whatever she wants. What can I say she's my little princess, she always will be. I was bracing myself for the storm ahead,

"Mark!" Lauren yelled at me.

I try to defend myself with a simple what.

"You completely undermined me with her!" Lauren yelled at me.

"She gave me that pouty little girl face of hers. What was I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Let's not get into this with guests here," Lauren said thru her fake smile.

"Hey, at least she talks to you. I don't think Brad even acknowledges me," Roger chipped in.

At this point Joanne proposes as toast to all that couldn't be with us tonight, Angel, Collins and Mimi. As soon as she said Mimi I saw Roger wince, the wound was still very much open for him. We all clink our glasses while saying cheers. Memories play thru my head as if it was just yesterday that Angel first came into our lives and Rogers's song brought Mimi back to life.

**Christi POV**

We all went out onto the small terrace to escape the war inside.

"Have you ever thought about how much your dad hate Maureen. I've never even seen them say more than hello without getting at each others necks. I wonder why," Leah said to Brad.

Leah has this weird way of referring to her Moms' by their names; I guess because she's adopted they feel that she shouldn't have to call them Mom.

"Leave it to my dad to hold a grunge longer than previously thought humanly possible," Brad replied.

"Probably has something to do with her dating my dad than dumping him for Aunt Jo," I say adding in my two cents.

"Probably," Leah replied not completely convinced.

"So what are your grand plans for after graduation?" I ask her.

"I don't know!" She whined, "Joanne's trying to force all these different colleges on me but I'm not even sure what I want to do!"

Brad just snorted in response, such a typical guy reply.

"At least neither of your moms walk around all day in their sweats trying to find their "song"," Brad retorted.

"Be nice Brad, he's still coping with his loss. Everyone knows people grieve differently," I say in response.

"And I'm not," Brad said really hurt, "I can't deal with this anymore all this sympathy and people saying they understand and shit. No one can truly understand this. I can't deal anymore I'm out of here."

As soon as he said that he started to climb down the flights of stairs that lead to various apartments. Curiosity got the best of me and I had to follow him. After jumping down about three flights to catch up I land with a thud next to him.

"You ok?" He flatly asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to," I was abruptly cut off.

"What? I just want to be left alone," He snapped at me.

"I just wanted to see if you're ok," I replied harshly.

"Do I look ok?" Brad asked.

"Fine I get the message I'll leave you alone," I said.

"I'm sorry," I don't think I had heard Brad ever utter those words before! "It's just hard for me ok." He said.

"I'm here if you need me," I say.

"Thanks I just need someone who can listen," He responded.

At that point Leah leaned over the terrace railing to make sure we were ok and not about to go all suicidal. I turn to Brad to make sure that things are ok now and than we head back up with Brad behind me the whole time to make sure I didn't fall.

**Mark POV**

It had been 2 hours and the fighting hadn't ceased.

"Well maybe if you didn't always give her whatever she wanted you wouldn't be blind to what she does!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Oh now I'm blind!" I yelled.

"She's failing half her classes! But you just care if she's doing what she wants so you won't be like your mother!" Lauren pointed out.

That was a low blow even for her.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" I responded.

"It's not my fault you gave up on your music when Mimi died," Maureen shot at Roger.

I saw him cringe and try not to pounce and kill her.

"I'm trying to raise my son all by myself and I didn't just give up on it. I still play occasionally," Roger retorted.

"You don't appear to be doing that great of a job," Maureen replied.

"I'd like to see you try to do better," Joanne added in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maureen questioned.

"You act like your Leah's friend not her Mom," Joanne answered.

"Ouch!" Roger laughed.

"EVERYONE STOP!" I exclaimed.

This had to stop now it wasn't getting us anywhere.

"Its 9 now why don't we get the kids in," Roger somberly replied to my sudden outburst.

"I'll go do that," Lauren offered.

Once all the teens were inside Maureen and Joanne decided it was time to go. They left but before so agreed to meet us tomorrow for dinner at the Life Café. Soon after Roger left with Brad saying something about responsibilities. After they left Christi went back out onto the terrace.

"I'm sorry honey. I was being immature," Lauren said to me.

"It's ok it was a tense evening," I replied.

All I know is that the make-up sex will be amazing.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I don't diserve reviews and they're really not needed but if you want to they are welcome! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and hope to have it up before I get out of school (that's fairly unlikely to warn you though).  



	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Ok so here's a new chapter! I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner, I really am dodges flying computer monitor. Once school is done in just over a week I promise I will update more. Enjoy! 

**

* * *

February 24, 2011**

**Mark POV**

Why did I agree to come here? My sister, Cindy, arrived at 5am this morning with her two daughters and son in tow. There's 22 year old Lexa and her twin brother Alex than there's 15 year old Brooke. All four of them have seemed to develop fake British accents even though they were all born here in Scarsdale. Lexa walked in all suave and mature well Alex was on his cell phone; Brooke came inside and hugged my mom. She didn't seem as corrupt as her older siblings. Cindy strutted in after all of them looking about 20 years younger than the last time I'd seen her.

**Lauren POV**

I should be here, that's all I can think. I'm out of place, his mom never approved of me she tried to make an objection at our wedding. I asked Mark if he felt the tension between us but he just shrugged it off. I want to go home and I want to now. I know Mark won't let me however, no matter what he'll be there for his family.

**Christi POV**

I sit here in Scarsdale bored out of my mind. I can feel some tears start to sting my cheeks and I wipe them away. It's Brad's fault…it's his entire fault; I really don't care what he says. He was the one kissing my cousin Brooke, he told me it was all her, I say I don't believe him. I'm sitting out on the back porch by myself avoiding any human contact; I don't want to deal with anyone. I hear the back door click open and I pray that it isn't Brad trying to comfort me. It isn't him…it's my mom.

"What's going on?" She asked me. I blink.

"Want to tell me what it is?" She questioned me.

"Long or condensed version," I say without waiting I start. "Brad he's such a guy, a girl walks by in a short skirt and he immediately has to make out with her. I wish I had never agreed to come her and never asked Brad to come here and I wish I never dated him."

"Who?" My mom asked.

"Brooke," I said blankly.

Her face dropped when I said that. Not being able to take any pity I got up and went inside and into the room I was sharing with Brad.

"Arggggggghhhhhhhhhh," I yelled into my pillow. I feel a hand on my back and lift my head up out of the pillow. When I see its Brad I shoot up.

"You hurt me…you have no right to do that," I told him sternly.

"Just hear me out, I didn't do anything." Brad pleaded.

I get up and run out the front door away from Brad, my family, everything.

I don't know where I'm going I just run and run and run. I come to a dock at a lake and look down at the murky water. It looks peaceful at the bottom, no one can stop me, and no one cares. I unlace each shoe and slip them off and put them on the dock. I take off my locket necklace that Mimi gave to me and my bangles and put them into my shoes. I strip off my jacket and take a glance behind me. I see a car there than turn back to face the water.

**Brad POV**

I'm left standing on the porch not being able to keep up with Christi. Brooke walked over to where I was. "What's going on?" She asked leaning her head on my shoulder, whispering it in my ear. "No…I can't do this. I don't like you that way. I have to go after her," I said pushing her away. I start running again in the direction I saw Christi go.

**Roger POV**

This is what it was like back before Brad, and Mimi, and April and hell even Mark. Silence. _I can do whatever I want. Will this be what it's like when Brad moves out? I don't want to be left alone here to rot._ I walk over to the small bathroom and open the cabinet. _I shouldn't…its wrong. I have Brad to consider and Mimi wouldn't want me to go like that._ I pick up the Advil bottle and pop off the lid. _I know I shouldn't, I have Brad to consider. I can't I can't do this to him. _I put the bottle back in the cabinet and grab my coat off the chair, grab my car keys and run out of the loft. Folding out the map that was in the glove department I maneuver my way to Scarsdale not being able to stay by myself any longer. I go by a dock and see a girl standing there, shoe's and jacket off, about to jump. She turns slightly to look behind herself and I catch a glimpse of her face…its Christi.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! I promise once I'm off school to update more often. Review's will make me update faster. 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **_Bolded Italics_** are flashbacks and _italics are thoughts._ There is swearing in the chapter…what can I say there's an angry Roger! I think this chapter makes up for the lack of updates recently.

**

* * *

February 24, 2011**

**

* * *

Christi POV**

I gaze into the water not thinking about what I'm about to do. The events of the day come flooding back to me:

_**Flashback**_

_**I walk into my bedroom here after taking a shower. I quickly change into a faded pair of jeans and a plain white zip up hoodie. Making my way down stairs for breakfast I decide to see if anyone else is awake. Going by Brad's room I notice it's empty, thinking that he's probably already downstairs waiting for me I walk down into the family room. It was deserted with a few plates still scattered around from last night's dinner. I keep walking to the kitchen passing the couch in the hallway. There sits Brad and Brooke, her arm snaked around his neck and her mouth, basically suctioned, to his. I clear my throat to get their attention and Brad pulls away quickly.**_

"_**Christi, this isn't what it looks like." He starts to say.**_

"_**It looks like you're screwing around with my cousin." I yell at him.**_

"_**Just listen to me." Brad says grabbing my arm and trying to get me to look at him.**_

That's how I ended up here. Mom and dad won't mind they have the baby…it'll be easy to replace me. Remembering that I have a package of extra strength Tylenol in my pocket and pull it out, I take as many as I can dry. _At least this way I'll be successful. _I take my hair out of the hair thing that was holding it in place and look in to the water. I take a deep breath in a let myself fall forward into the water.

**Roger POV**

It takes a couple minutes for it to register in my head that it's Christi. "Holy shit that's Christi," I yell out in my empty car. I get myself out of the car only to see she's already submerged herself into the water. Without thinking I run to the dock and rip off my coat and shoes than dive into the water after her. She was no longer floating on the surface but was close to the lake floor, I'm able to grab onto one of her arms and start to pull her up. Gasping for air I reach the surface, Christi in tow, and paddle towards the dock. I hoist myself up onto it and than pull Christi on to it. "Roger?" She murmurs softly. I wrap my coat around her, slip on my shoes and pick up the belongings that are on the dock trying to figure out what to do next.

**Christi POV**

I can feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. I can faintly make out Roger putting his coat on me. It's around that point that I completely blank out.

**Roger POV**

I run and put everything in my car and than check on Christi. Her lips have started to turn blue, lifting her arm to feel her pulse I can feel it weakening quickly. "Shit Christi, Shit!" I yell out. Picking up the young girl I carry her to my car and lay her down in the backseat. Still completely soaked I climb in the drivers' seat, find the nearest hospital on the map and rush there. Once at the hospital I pick-up Christi from the backseat and carry her into the ER. My hearts pounding quickly as I go up to the front desk.

"I need help here!" I tell at the receptionist.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asks calmly.

"What do you mean what's the problem? She's fucking dieing and you're not doing anything!" I exclaim startling more than a few people.

"Please calm down sir, what happened?" She asks in the same calm demeanor.

"She tried to drown herself!" I yell.

"Is that all?" I'm asked by the nurse.

"I'm not sure I just saw her floating in the water," I tell her.

"So you don't know the young lady at all?" She questions.

"Fucking hell! Are you going to help me or not?" I yell angrily.

I see the nurse press a buzzer and a doctor comes out and takes Christi away, I'm handed a clip board with sheets.

"Fill these out please." The nurse asks.

I fill in all I can on the sheet and hand them over to the nurse.

Walking over to they pay phone I pull a few quarters from my pocket and dial Mark's parents house.

**Lauren POV**

"Where could she be?" I sob into Mark's shirt.

"I'm sure she fine just calm down." Mark soothes stroking my back softly.

"But what if she isn't, what if she's hurt some where or what if she's dead or what if she was kidnapped?" I wail loudly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Brad come into the room. I pull away from Mark and lunge up at Brad.

"You…It's your fault my baby girl's missing!" I scream at him.

"You don't mean that Laur, this is just hormones." Mark tells me calmly.

"Hormones my ass, it's this little punks fault that Christi's missing," I snap at Mark.

"Calm down this can't be good for the baby," Mark tells me sternly.

Brad just backs out of the room scared.

**Roger POV**

I hold the receiver to my ear and listen to the dialtone…beep…beep…beep. _C'mon Mark or Lauren pick up the phone!_ Shivering I rub my arms trying to warm up. Suddenly I hear a voice on the other line

"Hello," I hear Mark say.

"Mark, I'm here at the hospital…with Christi I don't know what's going on," I tell him.

"Which hospital Roger?" He asks.

"The Scarsdale one," I say.

"Lauren and I will be right there." The phone line goes dead.

I get the change that the phone gives me and phone Maureen. Her being the drama queen she is started to break down in tears on the phone, I end up having to tell it to Joanne who promised they'd make it there as soon as possible. Sitting down in a chair I look around at the dreary surroundings. After a couple minutes I see Mark and Lauren rushing towards me.

"What happened?" Mark asks.

"Where's my little girl?" Lauren asks at the same time.

"I don't know where she is, the doctors took her some where. I was driving here, the loft was just too quite, and I see this girl on a bridge…it's Christi it takes a minute to hit me that it's her but by the time I get to here she's already at the bottom of the lake. I checked her pulse and it was weak and she wasn't responsive so I brought her here." I tell them shivering slightly.

"Here," Mark says handing me his coat which I gladly accept, "thanks Rog."

I just nod in response. I sit back down in my chair, Mark and Lauren sit in the ones opposite to me, Lauren sobbing into his shoulder.

"I already called Mo and Joanne, they're coming," I say to Mark. "What made her like that?" I ask.

"Brad," Lauren says in between sobs.

"What did he do now?" I ask annoyed.

"He was kissing my niece Brooke and Christi saw them." Mark explains.

I rest my head in my hands, sometimes I can't believe how much of a screw up Brad can be at times.

I look up when I hear foot steps resonate through the other wise silent waiting room. It's a doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" He asks.

Mark and Lauren nod their heads.

"Your daughter Christi is…"

**

* * *

A/N:** Oooh cliffhanger! I promise I'll try to update more often until I go away end of July. Remember to leave a review because that inspires me to write more!


End file.
